Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a process for the production of 2-substituted 4,6-dialkoxypyrimidines of the general formula: ##STR5## wherein in R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are the same or different and each is a C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl group and R.sub.3 is an R.sub.4 --O--, R.sub.4 --S-- or ##STR6## wherein R.sub.4 is a C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl group and R.sub.5 is a hydrogen atom, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl group or a phenyl group, starting from a cyanimidate.